


Summer Storms

by Night_Faye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Something something balconies as a symbol for a love that's strived for something something, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Faye/pseuds/Night_Faye
Summary: Breathe in the summer storm scent.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	Summer Storms

Fingers press themselves along the sides of your face, and pull you close, and all you can see is the dark brown of his eyes.  
  


The rain is pouring down around you, and you can hardly fathom the bare elbows you’re clutching at, the boy in front of you is wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and a tank top and a shitty pair of converse with some beach and ocean and sunrise gradient design, and the rain is pouring down around you.  
  


He laughs, presses his own face closer to yours, and you can’t _breathe_. Your smile is too wide, and your own laughter is mingling with his.  
  


“Hi.” Lancelot whispers, and he calms. His laughter dies but his smile remains, soft and warm and inviting. It makes you want to curl into all that he is and never leave.  
  


“Hey.” The silence feels so fragile, and the rain pitter patters down to the cement below you. Below the balcony you’re both stood on, the tips of your toes perched between the metal bars of the fencing.  
  


Lancelot pushes his hands back, away from your face and into your hair, and down to the base of your neck as he tilts his head, presses soft lips to your own chapped ones.  
  


Your eyes flutter closed, and you lean more towards him, the balcony railing digging into into your body and your fingers spasm against Lancelot’s skin.  
  


He pulls away, and your eyes open again. Lancelot is looking at you, within you, and he smiles with his entire _face_ , and you’re still not quite sure how he does that.  
  


“I’ve missed you, Gwaine.” He mutters against your cheek, and you breathe in deep. Breathe in the summer storm scent, and the woodsy, parchmenty, chocolate scents that seems to tangle with Lancelot’s very being.  
  


“Yeah.” You breathe, finally pulling away from Lancelot and placing your hands on the rail, pulling yourself up and over onto the balcony proper.  
  


You take Lancelot’s hands in yours, then, and let him pull you into him, let him envelop you in his arms as you bury your face in the crook of his neck.


End file.
